Electrical heater coils are commonly used in air data probes for aircraft to protect against icing conditions. The heater coils are typically designed to provide de-icing of the air data probe before flight of an aircraft, and de-icing or anti-icing of the air data probe during flight. Current governmental icing regulations now require air data probes to be exposed to significantly more demanding icing conditions than in the past. More heat can be used to protect against these conditions. However, current air data probes are limited in how much power can be applied to the probe tip for anti-icing protection.